The Seeker's Mate
by FallingGrim
Summary: Jasper Hale's little twin sister by three minutes, Seliene Whitlock Hale, is the mate of Harry James Potter. She is the first known witch/vampire hybrid. Turned by Maria, along with her brother, Jasper, she has a hard time with her bloodlust. Follow Seliene and the Golden Trio, on their exclusive adventure with the Cullen Coven. Quotev: FallingGrim & Adelyn
1. Intro

Name: Seliene Whitlock Hale or Selene Whitlock Hale

Date of Birth: 1844.

Date of Transformation: 1863 at the age of 19.

Source: Maria.

Place of Birth: Houston, Texas.

Hair Color: Honey Blond.

Eye Color: Brown (Human), Gold/Black (Vampire).

Height: 5.8".

Physical Description: Seliene is tall with medium length hair, which falls just above her waist. She has many scars from years from dealing with newborn vampires, but these scars are only visible to others with supernaturally good eyesight.

Special Ability: Telepathy and Mind Control.

Education: She graduated from Ilvermorney school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Went to human's school and has many college degrees in history, science, and music.

Hobbies: Collects and researches the books relating to magic.

Vehicles: Seliene has a 2006 Bugatti Veyron 16.4.

Family: She's married to Harry James Potter. She considers Carlisle and Esme Cullen as her parents. She is the twin sister of Jasper Hale. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Ron, and Hermione as her siblings. She also considers Teddy Lupin as her god son. Bella to be her sister in law and Renesmee Cullen to be her niece. She feels sisterly affection for nomadic vampires Peter and Charlotte.

Personal History:

Seliene and Jasper grew up in Houston Texas. When Seliene was 11, she got her letter to study in Ilvermorney School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents were shocked but allowed her to study there and when she graduated from school, she came home and Jasper was planning to join the army. Seliene, scared of losing Jasper, decided to join the army. Jasper was reluctant but agreed to hide her identity and both joined the army. They volunteered to join the Confederate army. They rose quickly through the ranks, being promoted over older, more experienced men. People thought of Jasper and Seliene as charismatic. This was likely due to the path to early traces of their ability, that would develop after their transformation. By the time the Battle of Galveston began, Jasper and Seliene became the youngest Major in the Confederate army. After leading a group of refugees from Galveston to Houston, they encountered three extraordinarily beautiful women- Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. Maria – a vampire and head of her coven – decided to transform Jasper and Seliene into a vampire for the newborn army she was creating. Maria chose her newborns more carefully than usual. She chose Jasper and Seliene because of their rank. This meant they had success in military system and second because of their charismatic quality that they had used to draw other humans to them. Jasper and Seliene were naturally gifted as warriors and leaders. Jasper's ability to control people's emotional environment and Seliene's ability to control people's mind. Since Seliene was a witch she could do magic without a wand. Although not yet fully developed, made Maria's army more effective.

A bond formed between Jasper and Maria, she came to depend on Jasper and Seliene. Maria had grown quite fond of Jasper. For Jasper and Seliene, Maria's army was the only vampire life they had known, although Seliene's knowledge didn't fit the description of what she became. They had no idea that there was anything else was possible for them.

As the years passed, Jasper and Seliene became depressed; tired of always being surrounded by the devastating emotions and thoughts of those they killed. Maria was not pleased with this alteration. They began to notice a change in her emotions and thoughts around them; sometimes she was fearful, sometimes malicious.

They knew Maria was thinking about getting rid of them, and Jasper and Seliene began planning how they would destroy Maria first. At this critical moment, Peter came back to find Jasper and Seliene. He told Jasper and Seliene of an alternative they had never imagined: Peter and Charlotte had been living peacefully in the North for the last five years, meeting several other covens that coexisted amicably. Jasper and Seliene left with Peter immediately.

They traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, but even in the more peaceful North, their depression didn't lift. Though they were killing only humans now, they were still subject to their emotions and thoughts as they died.

Jasper's and Seliene's misery stayed with them, and eventually, they left Peter and Charlotte. They tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming.

In 1948, Jasper and Seliene encountered Alice. She approached them as if they were close friends and told them that they've kept her waiting a long time. Jasper and Seliene's were puzzled and wary, but Alice's joyful emotions and thoughts impacted them greatly. When Alice held out her hands they took it, and they felt an unfamiliar emotion: hope and happiness.

Alice explained and showed her vision of the Cullens, and she described the lifestyle of Carlisle and his family. Jasper and Seliene found it all hard to believe, but Jasper, Seliene, and Alice set off to find them. Once they did, Alice, Seliene, and Jasper were quickly welcomed into the family. Jasper and Seliene started using the last name Hale, because the both of them and Rosalie looked related, and people assumed they were siblings. It made sense to go along with what humans already seemed inclined to believe. At Carlisle's suggestion, Alice and Jasper were married shortly after joining the Cullens.

Jasper and Seliene became fond of the members of their new family but Jasper never developed the deep bonds with them that Alice and Seliene did. Jasper chose to live with the Cullens in order to stay with Alice and Seliene, and because of the vegetarian lifestyle, though exceptionally difficult for him and Seliene, they had been freed from the negative emotions and thoughts that had so depressed them.

Seliene and Edward made a deep bond but in a siblings way. They understood the problems being single and hearing the thoughts of the others in the family.


	2. Prolouge

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself, while you laid down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My death eaters outnumbered you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, either be man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live the new world that we shall build together." said Voldemort.

There was silence in the grounds and from the castle. Voldemort was so close to Harry.

The death eaters came to a halt: Harry heard them, spreading out in a line facing the open front doors of the school. Harry could see, through his closed eyelids, the reddish glow that meant light streamed upon him from the entrance hall.

Harry was anguish to hear people for whom he had tried to die would see him lying apparently dead in Hagrid's arms.

"No...!" screamed Seliene.

The scream was the most terrible thing to hear for Harry because it was from the person Harry loved so much and he knew she would die if Harry was in this situation more.

"No!...No! HARRY! HARRY!.." screamed Seliene, Hermione, and Ron. Harry wanted nothing more than to call back yet he made himself lie silent and their cries acted like a trigger; the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the death eaters until.

"Silence, it's over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs." said Voldemort.

Harry felt himself get lowered onto the grass.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him." said Voldemort.

"He beat you." yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and Seliene and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself." said Voldemort.

"No...! Harry did not die like that!" screamed Seliene.

"Silence you silly girl, who's this silly girl?" asked Voldemort.

"Seliene Hale, a mudblood." said Bellatrix.

Someone else also broke free of the charm and charged at Voldemort.

Harry saw the figure hit the ground disarmed, next to Seliene.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Voldemort asked the crowd.

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

"It's Neville Longbottom, my lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors remember?" said Bellatrix.

"Ah, yes I remember. This girl must be the lover of Harry Potter." said Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord." said Bellatrix.

"Neville and Seliene here. They are going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." said Voldemort and he flicked his wand twice.

Harry could not bear the screams again, that were residing from Seliene, as she was withered in pain.

They heard an uproar from the distant near the boundaries of the school.

Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled, "Hagger!"

The other giants ran at Grawp like bull elephants, making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the death eaters who broke ranks.

Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his robes, swung it over himself, and sprang to his feet, as Neville moved too.

In one swift, motion Neville broke free of the body bind curse upon him the flaming hat fall off him, and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle with a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall and Voldemort's mouth open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet.

Voldemort was now duelling McGonagall, Slughorn, Kinglsey, and Flitwick all at once. Bellatrix was still fighting too fifty yards away from Voldemort and like her master, she duelled four at once. Hermione, Ginny, Seliene, and Luna all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them, and Harry's attention was diverted as a killing curse shot so close to Seliene that she missed death by an inch.

He changed course running at Bellatrix rather than Voldemort but before he had gone a few steps he was knocked sideways.

"Not my daughter you b****!" said Mrs Weasley.

Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs Weasley, to the four girls, and with a swipe of her wand she began to dual.

Jets of light flew from both wands. The floor around the witches feet became hot and cracked, both women were fighting to kill.

"Get back! Get back! She is mine" Mrs Weasley cried out as a few students ran forward.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you. When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" said Bellatrix.

"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" cried Mrs Weasley.

Bellatrix gloating smile froze when Mrs Weasley's curse hit her. Her eyes seemed to budge, for the tiniest space of time, she knew what had happened and then she toppled.

Harry felt as though he turned in slow motion he saw McGonagall, Kingsley, and the others blasted backwards, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it, to Mrs Weasley.

"Protego" roared Harry and the shield charm expanded in the middle of the hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of the dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window the light hit both of their faces at the same time so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur.

Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry.

The bang was like a cannon blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading marked the point where the spells collided, Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the elder wand fly high the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it as last. And Harry, with the skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort full backwards, arm splayed Tom Riddle hit the floor, with a mundane finality Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy shell.

The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered towards him is Seliene, Ron, and Hermione and it was their arms that were wrapped around him. Harry hugged them as well. Then Ginny, Neville and Luna as well.

They moved Voldemort's body and laid it in a chamber of the hall away from the bodies who had died fighting him. After a while, exhausted and drained Harry found himself sitting on a bench beside Luna.

"I'd want some peace and quiet if it was me." said Luna.

"I'd love some." Harry replied.

"I'll distract them all. Use your Cloak." said Luna.

And before he could say a word she had cried "Oooh, look at the Blibbering Humdinger" and pointed out the window, everyone who heard looked around and Harry slid the Cloak up over himself and got to his feet.

Everywhere he looked he saw families reunited and finally he, saw three whose company he craved the most.

Seliene looked at the place where Harry is hiding and she smiled.

Harry came next to them.

"It's me. Will you come with me." said Harry.

They stood up at once, and together he, Ron, Seliene, and Hermione left the great hall.

"Really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the thing doesn't it?" said Ron, pushing open a door to let Harry, Hermione, and Seliene through.

"It's really nice to see this place with a new light." said Seliene.

"Are you going to leave us?" asked Hermione.

Seliene nodded her head.

"What?!" Harry yelled.

"Trust me you guys, it's for the best. That you forget about me." said Seliene.

Harry touched Seliene's face and kissed her with so much force, that radiated his amount of love for her, as she also kissed back with same of love for him.

"I want you with me forever." said Harry.

"Harry you would lose the one thing, that you desire the most." said Seliene.

"But we could have forever with you." said Harry.

Hermione and Ron nodded their head to this.

"Think about this, you would lose all the humans in your life." said Seliene.

"You're the one thing that happened to me that I would never lose." said Harry.

"Get real Potter. I love you and still do, but this is not happening." said Seliene.


	3. Transformation and Meeting the Cullens

**Two Years Later:**

The news that Seliene Hale hated all her life, was that her friends had gotten themselves hurt whilst fighting the rest of the death eaters.

Seliene went to the house that she loved seeing but not today. She opened the door to Harry's room where Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed and the nurse came through the door.

"Ms. Hale, come in. We need all the help we could get." said Madam Pomfrey.

Seliene nodded her head but still kept silent and went inside.

"There's nothing we could do, they are very frail, though something needs to be done." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Do others visit them?" Seliene asked.

"Yes, Teddy Lupin visits every day. Andromeda Tonks is not yet well, the pain kills her inside." Madam Pomfrey answered.

Seliene nodded her head.

"I would leave you with them." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Seliene said with a smile of gratitude. She moved next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

She heard Harry move and moved to sit next to him.

She caressed his face, the face she dearly missed.

"You came." Harry whispered.

"I told you I would be there every step of the way Harry. You could never get rid of me." Seliene replied while kissing his forehead.

"As I have told you, that I would make you come to me, and I did." said Harry.

"You absolutely did, you idiot. You almost killed me when I heard what happened to you, Ron, and Hermione." said Seliene.

"It worked Harry, she's here." Ron said, waking up from sleep.

Seliene eyes widened as she tackled Ron into a hug.

"You'll never leave us again." said Ron.

"You three are the biggest idiots I ever met," Seliene said with a smile.

"Though it worked, you have to accept us, or we won't be able to look at you." said Hermione.

The nurse came to them and started checking.

"I'm looking for a miracle to save them. They don't have much time." said the nurse.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione closed their eyes again.

Seliene was frantic and she finally made the decision to change them.

"I'm going to change them. They don't have much time." said Seliene.

"Do what you need to do. I will inform the others." Madam Pomfrey said to Seliene.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Seliene said, as she moved to bite Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Although she did with great difficulty, she achieved what she needed to do to help them.

They started to twitch in pain, screams were heard throughout the entire room.

Seliene moved away from the trio and sat down in one of the armchairs.

Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks came through the floo, only to see Seliene sitting.

"Oh Seliene, I knew you would come." said Mrs. Weasley.

Seliene hugged Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda Tonks.

"Where's Teddy?" Seliene asked. It's been two years since she met him.

"He's outside. He won't come in. " Andromeda said, as the screams started to fill the room more.

"Can I see him?" Seliene asked.

Andromeda nodded to her question. "He needs you as much you need him."

Seliene went to the living room and found Teddy sitting in the chair, curled up like a ball while crying.

Seliene went near him and touched Teddy. Teddy was only three years old but he was able to identify people from pictures.

He looked up and saw the woman he wanted to meet all his life, standing there looking at him with a warm smile.

Teddy smiled and it only grew bigger as he hugged her quite tightly, she also hugged him back.

"You're Uncle Hawey's friend," said Teddy. Seliene was quite shocked from how he can communicate. She always wondered how the children's from the No Magic world would communicate with others, and the difference in the wizarding world children vocabulary, as well as the communication difference. Since the physiology itself has a great difference.

"Yes I am and how are you, Teddy?" Seliene asked as she sat down with him.

"I'm good and he told me loads about you," said Teddy.

"Really, what did he tell you?" asked Seliene. Seliene already knew what he's going to say but she wanted to hear his voice. She was so captivated by his voice.

"That one day you will come for us, when we need you the most, and that you are here when I need you the most." Teddy said, pulling her into another hug.

"I will always be there for you and Harry." said Seliene.

"Why Uncle Hawey, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermi crying? Teddy asked.

"They are getting better and we will be going somewhere to find my family." said Seliene.

"Can I come with you?" asked Teddy.

"Of course you can come with us Teddy. All my family members will love you. Especially Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and maybe Emmett and Jasper as well." said Seliene.

"Who are they?" asked Teddy.

"They are all my siblings, Teddy. Jasper is my twin brother." said Seliene.

"Like Uncle George and Uncle Fred?" asked Teddy.

"Almost, but they are identical, and we are not," said Seliene.

Teddy soon fell asleep in Seliene's arms, not leaving even when Andromeda came to get him. Seliene told Andromeda that she would take care of Teddy, and told her to get some sleep. Andromeda thanked Seliene and left. Seliene comforted Teddy and comforted herself as she waited for the transformation to be over.

It took them three days for the transformation to be over. Teddy went with Mrs. Weasley and he came every day to be with Seliene. Mrs. Weasley came to the house to check on the progress and she knew she would miss Ron, Seliene, Harry, Teddy, and Hermione, so Andromeda and herself came over as much as possible.

The transformation was difficult to go through, but Seliene did, with the help of Teddy. Teddy went to stay with Andromeda, she didn't want to risk Teddy's life, while Seliene stayed in Harry's room to welcome them.

As they opened their eyes, she noticed that their eyes stayed the same color, if not bit richer.

"Welcome to my world." said Seliene.

"I can see without my glasses!" Harry exclaimed.

"Your eyesight has gotten better, due to the transformation, therefore you no longer need glasses." said Seliene.

"Yes, I can see everything clearly, more than I ever did. " said Ron.

"Yeah, you could see much more than you ever did." said Seliene.

"What's that burning?" Hermione asked as she clenched her throat.

"That would be your hunger. We better get that fixed, come on." said Seliene and took off with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in tow.

She showed them how to do it and they did everything like they were supposed to.

"You have to admit it, Hermione. It's so much better." said Ron.

Hermione smiled but hid it well.

"I can't believe that I killed that animal." said Hermione, while shaking her head.

"This or Humans. You decide Hermione." said Harry as he sat down on one of the rocks.

"I suppose it's better than killing humans." said Hermione.

Seliene knew it would be risky to make three newborns but she needed to do this, in order to save them.

It took them a couple of months to get used to their life, as well as to get near Teddy and not attack him. Teddy was angry that he couldn't meet Harry or Seliene as she was spending more time with them and not Teddy. But when Teddy finally met everyone, he was happy, and never left Seliene's side. It was time to find Seliene's family and leave the wizarding family for some time, and that meant leaving England. It was a difficult decision, but they made it through and left to find the Cullens.

They left England in search for clues about the Cullens.

Seliene started to have her old memories when Dumbledore died, but she knew what she needed to do and she kept those memories to herself.

She traced the evidence up until where they were now.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked after their hunt.

"I have to restore my immortal family's memory." said Seliene.

"Can we come with you? I don't want to lose you ever again." said Hermione.

"Of course, they would love to have more family members." said Seliene with a smile.

"We'll take Teddy with us too." Ron shouted with joy.

"Leaving Teddy, was never a choice Ron." said Harry.

"Then it's settled. We will start searching for Sele's family now, consisting they are our family as well." said Hermione.

Teddy came back to the house a few hours later. He was ready to go, while the others started to pack the house to move. They packed the entire house in few hours and Seliene wanted to travel by plane, so they went to the airport and boarded the plane to Seattle.

Alice Pov:

I had a vision of a family coming to our house and spending their life with us. We accepted them with open arms like we have been waiting for them for a long time.

"What is that?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know what that is, but they would be here tomorrow morning to meet us." I said.

"Who Alice?" Jasper asked.

"A family of five. Four adults and a child coming to our house and we accepted them with open arms." I said.

"Do you think they're like us?" Jasper asked me with curiosity.

"I think so, because we accepted them more quickly than anyone else." I said.

"We just have to wait and see who they are." said Carlisle.

Normal Pov:

The flight was the longest for Ron, Harry, and Teddy.

Seliene took Teddy in her arms and held Harry's hand. They left with Ron and Hermione.

They took the cab to Forks WA. Seliene knew the Cullens lived in Forks. So she was confident that she could restore the memories of Jasper and the others.

The cab reached near the Cullen's house and they paid for the cab driver.

Alice and the Cullens were outside to check.

"Could you tell us who you are and what would be the reason for visiting us?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm Seliene Whitlock Hale, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Edward Lupin." said Seliene grinning.

Jasper and all the Cullens were stunned.

"I knew it, this vision was important." said Alice moving closer to Seliene and Harry.

"I need to do something first." said Seliene and took her wand and restored the memories of the Cullens.

The Cullens blinked as the memories started flooding in them.

"Sele!" Alice yelled out and hugged her.

Teddy was scared by this gesture.

"Whoa, Alice, you're scaring the child," Seliene said.

"Sorry." said Alice and moved away.


	4. Settling and Forks Highschool

"I know you all want to know what happened, so let's go inside, so we could talk and get to know each other better." Hermione said.

"I think this is a good idea." Esme answered with a kind smile.

The Cullen's went inside, too eager to know what happened.

Seliene, Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained everything to the Cullen's, although Jasper already knew about this and her world.

After awhile, Seliene, Hermione and Alice went to shop for themselves, because they don't have many clothes and mainly for some girl time.

Esme and Rosalie stayed back to play with Teddy, the young boy that came with Seliene and the trio.

"The school starts this week, so we should register you guys soon." said Carlisle.

"Oh, it's been a long time since we went to a Muggle School, isn't that right Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun." Harry said with a look of excitement.

"Guys, I've never been to a Muggle School before." Ron told them with a worried expression.

"We'll help you, Ron. Don't worry, okay. "Seliene told him.

"Since we're shopping, we could get the registrations done one time." Hermione suggested.

"That would be a great idea. Thank you so much you three." Esme said.

"We would be back soon, Teddy." Seliene said.

Teddy nodded his head and smiled at her, sending a little wave as she left.

Rosalie and Esme were diverting Teddy's attention, so that he wouldn't cry. The Cullen's had problems with Teddy. He hates it when Seliene or anyone else leaves without him. Though the weather was not good for him to leave the house.

Hermione, Alice, and Seliene left the house in Seliene's Bugatti Veyron. This car was brought from Europe last week and though the car is supposed to get released in almost a month, she had gotten an early order earlier on, as a welcome home gift.

These kinds of cars never made an appearance in Forks before. So when this car came to Forks town, many people had stopped to gawk at the car.

"Should we shop first or finish registering?" asked Seliene.

"Shopping first." said Alice insisted.

"Hm... I think we should go to school and complete the school registration, then we could go do our shopping. We'll have more time to shop and not rush." Hermione explained.

"Please, can we shop first?" Alice asked with pleading eyes.

"Alice the school would be closed and we'll take forever to complete our shopping." said Seliene.

"Then why did you ask me that question?" Alice asked with a pout.

"We wanted to see your reaction." Hermione said whilst laughing.

Alice huffed and turned the music louder, so she could ignore them, making Seliene and Hermione chuckle and shake their heads.

Seliene drove to the school and parked in a free spot, then went to the school office to register.

It was an hours worth of work, and right after, they went shopping in Seattle. Two hours in, suddenly Seliene phone rings, looking at the caller ID, she answered it.

" _Hello?" Seliene asked._

 _"Hello honey, Teddy wants to talk to you." Harry said._

 _"Oh, sure." Seliene replied._

 _"Teddy, Seliene's on the phone." said Harry._

Seliene heard someone rush to Harry on the other line and immediately heard crying.

 _"Teddy, what's wrong sweetheart?" Seliene asked him in a worried tone._

 _"I miss you and I want you now." Teddy said whilst sniffling and crying._

 _"Teddy, we're about to leave. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay." Seliene told him, before hanging up._

Teddy was now crying harder, but he managed to stop himself from breaking down completely.

Everyone in the Cullen's family hated seeing Teddy in pain or upset. They found out that sometimes, only Seliene, could fix the problem _._

The girls ran from the shopping center to the car and drove to the town within ten minutes. They managed to reach the house in the next five minutes. Seliene jumped out of the car, while Alice and Hermione got all the clothes and other shopping bags inside. As Seliene ran to the door and opened it, she could see Teddy crying while burying his head into a pillow. Seliene sat down next to him and touched him lightly on the back.

"Teddy, I'm here baby." Seliene said in a low tone.

Teddy looked up and as soon as he saw Seliene, he jumped up and hugged her while crying on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm not leaving you ever again, for this long, as long as it's not school." Seliene told him.

"I missed you so much." Teddy told her.

"I missed you too." Seliene said. She got up, with, Teddy on her hips, and sat down on the sofa with Harry.

Alice and Hermione came inside and sat down with their respective spouses who were eagerly waiting for them.

"How was your trip girls?" Esme asked them.

"It was great. We spent a great time scanning the entire store." Alice told them with a huge smile.

"They said the school starts in a week and that we need to be prepared by then." Hermione added in.

"I bought the supplies we needed already. You all can start preparing whenever you guys want." Esme told them.

They chatted with each other till night time. Usually, they'll put Teddy in bed and chat in Harry's house, but today, they decided that they would be spending time together in the main house.

It's been nearly two years since they arrived in Forks. The Cullen children were getting ready to go school.

The new girl was driving Edward and Selene both insane. The new girl, known as Isabella Swan, "Bella" for short, was the new topic in the school.

"Seriously, if I hear one more thing about this new girl, I'm going to crack." Seliene said with an annoyed expression.

"Seliene, this is great news in Forks of all places." said Alice.

Seliene and Alice came to the Cullen's living room all dressed up, with Seliene holding Teddy on her hips, as he was ready for his day.

Everyone in the Cullen family adored Teddy. Rosalie and Seliene being the ones Teddy grew more attached to. If they both were not there, Teddy would spend his time with the others, but the two of them were Teddy's favorites. He would spend time with Edward playing music, read with Jasper, or horseplay with Emmett. Harry and Ron would spend time with Teddy by flying on a broomstick, Hermione would read with Teddy, and Alice would go shopping with him.

"Its time for school children." Esme said with a look of happiness.

Lots of groans and sighs where heard throughout the house, but nonetheless, everyone came to the living room to find Esme, Alice, Seliene, and Teddy waiting for the them.


	5. Forks Highschool

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Rosalie asked as she took Teddy from Seliene and started to snuggle and tickle him.

"Don't know. Maybe Ron needs help with his clothes." Harry said as he took his and Seliene's bag.

Hermione was complaining about his behaviour, even as a vampire, he hasn't changed.

"We have to go Teddy. Bye." Rosalie told him before Esme took Teddy in her arms, and the others left the house to school.

They were talking two cars. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were in one car. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Seliene were in the other car to school.

When they reached the parking lot, they stopped and talked to each other for some time, before going inside. Suddenly, they heard a loud, belching sound, coming from a truck. They turned their heads to Bella as she parked the truck. She looked absolutely mortified. All eyes were on her as she climbed out of the truck and stepped in a puddle, soaking her sneakers. She walks towards the school, as everyone stared openly at her; most kids just started talking about her. This is going to be her new hell.

"The poor girl, she's in hell," Hermione said with a grim look.

"Let's go," Jasper told them and they went inside.

That afternoon, Bella, Mike, and Jessica came, as they carried their trays to a table. Eric appeared and squishes into the empty seat next to Bella.

"Mike, you met my homegirl, Bella," Eric said to him.

"Your homegirl?" Mike asked him.

"My girl," Tyler said and kissed Bella.

"It's first grade all over again and you're the shiny new toy," Jessica said with a hint of jealousy.

Bella smiled awkwardly and suddenly, a flashbulb went off and slightly blinds Bella. She looked up at the photographer, Angela, Jessica's sweet low key insecure friend.

"Sorry needed a candid for the feature-," Angela told her with a shy smile

"Feature's dead Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric said, before looking at Bella. "I got your back baby." He told her.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking," said Angela.

"Sorry," Bella told her. "There's always eating disorders, or speedo padding on the swim team-."

"- wait, that's a good one," Angela said smiling.

The door swung open, as eight of the most astounding people Bella's ever seen, entered the room. Four guys and four girls, all chalky pale, with purplish shadows under their eyes. They moved through the room with effortless grace. Bella leaned over to Jessica and Angela.

"Who are they?" Bella asked.

"The Cullens and Hales," Angela told her.

Jessica leaned in, swinging into gossip mode.

"Doctor and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They all moved here from Alaska two years ago. They're even fostering five more this year. One is three years old." Jessica said.

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela said.

"Because they're all together, like together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett-"

"... they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica told her.

Rosalie long blond hair, model beautiful. Alongside her is Emmett, big brawny, like a weight lifter, but with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela said to her.

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice she's really weird," said Jessica.

Alice, pixie-like, really thin, light on her feet with short, black hair going in every direction. She hovers over Jasper, a honey-blond hair male, who was tall and lean.

"She's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain," Jessica said.

Seliene, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came and immediately stopped breathing. They still have some trouble with the blood and their thirst, but Seliene has an even more hard time, controlling her thirst, considering her past.

"That's Seliene and Ron Hale. Harry Cullen and Hermione Cullen." Jessica said.

"They are very secretive about anything they talk about. I heard that they're from England." Angela told her.

"Hermione and Seliene are both brilliant and they're also quite smart, but they never show that to others. They're with Ron and Harry. I mean, Dr Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker." Jessica continued.

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela said with a smile.

Bella laughs, liking her, then sees the last Cullen enter.

"Who's he?" Bella asked.

"That's Edward Cullen." Angela answered.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently no one here good enough for him. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time." Jessica said.

Edward sat down with his siblings.

"Seliene could you read the new girl's mind?" Edward asked her.

Everyone in the group looked at Seliene, while she looked at the new girl and concentrated. She was confused, Edward smiled knowing that he's not going crazy.

Bella looked at Edward. Edward and Seliene stare at Bella outright now with a slightly frustrated expression, that they couldn't read her mind.

"No, I can't. It's like staring at a wall. Nothing." Seliene told him with a frustrated look.

"Come on, Edward! Seliene, we have Biology class." Harry told him.

Edward snapped his head towards him, but Seliene stared at Bella, demanding more answers.

The biology class had black-topped lab tables and microscopes. Seliene and Harry were sitting at the table right behind Edward. Mike Newton and Bella entered the lab. Mike directed her her towards Mr. Molina, the Birkenstock enthusiastic science teacher at the head of the class, then immediately made his way to sit down in his seat. .

Bella walked towards the teacher with her class slip, handing it to Mr. Molina. Edward was sitting at the lab table across from Mr. Molina, but as Bella passed the fan, that was in front of the classroom, the breeze that drifted when she passed, had greatly affected Edward. He inhales deeply then abruptly stiffens. Seliene, who was sitting directly behind him, read what his intentions were. She griped Harry's hand, as she was struggling the effects, the thirst, of which Edward was feeling.

Harry immediately notices Seliene's struggle and begins to comfort her with words, to bring Seliene back to herself and to concentrate on the matter.

Mr. Molina, who notices Bella after she comes up to him, takes her class slip.

"Welcome Ms. Swan, follow along with us best you can, until you get caught up." Mr. Molina told her.

Mr. Molina gestures to the only empty seat, which was right next to Edward, but as Bella approaches, she's taken back by the looks Edward, Seliene, and Harry were giving her. Their eyes were cold with repulsion and fury.

She slinks reluctantly in her seat. Edward jerks away from her immediately, to the far edge of his chair.

"Today we'll be observing the behavior of planaria, a..k.a flatworms." Mr Molina told the class, as he distributed two Petri dishes per table.

"We're going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two separate worms," Mr Molina continued.

Bella glanced at Edward, then turned to look at Harry and Seliene. Seliene and Edward avert their faces, holding their hand over their noses as if they smelled something horrible. Bella, curls into herself, subtly sniffs the air, but smells nothing. Mr. Molina comes around and hands Edward two Petri dishes.

"Yes folks, Zombie worms they just won't die." Mr Molina commented.

Edward takes a dish, then slides the second one across the table to Bella, as if she had a disease. She takes her dish and makes a dark curtain of her hair between them. She can see Edward extend his hand to Seliene. Seliene took Edward's hand, her other hand holding Harry's, and squeezed. Bella, who look utterly baffled, looked away from the scene feeling deeply insecure.

As the bell rang, Edward, Seliene, and Harry bolt out of the door. Other kids, as well as Bella exit a few moments later. Bella looked down the hall they went down, noticing them gone.

Bella enters the Administration Office, but nearly turns around, when she sees Edward and Seliene sweet talking the enchanted female administrator. They continue, not noticing Bella, or the fact that she was in the room.

"There must be something open in the sixth period. Physics? Biochem?" Edward asked.

"No, every class is full. I'm afraid you both have to stay in biology. I'm so sorry." The administrator told them.

Bella blanches at that. The administrator, now noticing Bella, gestures for her to wait a moment.

Edward and Seliene straighten up, after sensing Bella. They slowly turn to glare at her with piercing hate-filled eyes.

"Fine, we'll just have to endure it." Seliene said. Right after saying that, Edward took Seliene by the hand, and walked out of the office.

Edward and Seliene climbed into Edward's Volvo, while the rest of the Cullen's went in the other car. Bella hurried to her truck with tears filled eyes, that she fights not to let drop and drives home.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Ron, and Hermione look at Alice when they reached their house.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders and left.


	6. Edward's Leaving

Alice blinked once again.

"You're leaving?" Alice whispered.

The others stared at Edward.

"Am I?" Edward hissed through his teeth.

Alice saw it then, as Edward's resolve wavered, and another choice spun Edward's future in a dark direction.

"Oh, this complicates things a bit." Seliene said, as she snuggled into Harry's side, trying to erase the horrible memories from her mind.

Harry hugged and comforted her, once he saw the pained look in her eyes.

"Stop." Edward groaned aloud, not able to bear anymore.

"Sorry." Alice whispered, with eyes wide in sorrow.

"I'll miss you." Seliene told Edward. "Come home quick." She continued.

"You should tell Carlisle yourself." Hermione told him whilst bringing him forward in a hug.

Edward nodded once before jumping into his car, and roaring it to life.

"You're doing the right thing, Edward. She's Charlie's Swan's only family. It would kill him too." Alice told him softly.

"Yes." Edward agreed, and accelerated back towards town, speeding, going 90MPH, towards Forks.

The other Cullen's drove home, where Teddy and Esme, came, greeting them with a bright smile.

"Hey kids, welcome home." Esme greeted them.

"Where's Edward?" Teddy asked them, not seeing him with them.

Esme's curiosity also picked up, from hearing the question.

"He's visiting Carlisle. He's going away for some time, to the Denali's, I think." Harry told the both of them.

"Yeah! Mind filling us with the contents, Alice! Seliene!" Ron asked them with an exasperated look.

"Can we talk about this, inside." Seliene asked, whilst looking at Teddy.

"Yes, of course. Come on kids." Esme told them with a gentle smile and they went inside.

"Alice, do you mind taking Teddy to show the stuff we bought for him?" Seliene asked.

"Oh yes, come on Teddy." Alice said, while walking with Teddy to Potter's cottage.

"So... tell us." Ron demanded.

"Bella Swan, the new girl, is Edward's blood singer." Seliene told them with a straight face.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked them, with a confused look.

"It means, when a human's blood is appealing, to one particular vampire." Hermione explained.

"That's pretty much it. I killed two of them. It sucks, but we will have to move." Emmett said with a shrug.

"Emmett, even though Teddy isn't here, you shouldn't say that." Rosalie scolded her husband.

Teddy came in, rushing towards Seliene, holding his arms out as a request to be picked up, which she did.

"What did you do today?" Seliene asked Teddy.

"Mum and I cooked, we had so much fun, and we also went shopping and played a lot." Teddy answered with a smile.

Esme smiled when Teddy explained this to Seliene.

"What do you want to do now, Teddy?" Alice asked him.

"I don't know." Teddy answered with a small pout.

"How about we go to the other house and we'll start our evening routine." Hermione suggested. Harry rolled his eyes knowing that Teddy wouldn't like it. Hermione will never change, no matter what.

"No... please, Seliene no." Teddy pouted, while his eyes welled up with tears.

Almost everyone's heart ached. The others immediately looked at Jasper.

"Teddy, come here." Jasper told him.

Teddy ran to Jasper and climbed upon his lap.

"Can you read me a book, Jazz?" Teddy asked him.

Jasper smiled and nodded his head. Teddy started dragging Jasper's hand at the answer he got. Jasper chuckled and stood up, allowing Teddy to drag him towards the library. The others smiled to themselves, knowing they would disappear like this, for an hour or two, then find Teddy sleeping peacefully in Jasper's arms.

"So, can you tell us, what this is all about?" Esme asked.

"Edward almost killed Bella Swan. He left us to find some closure." Alice told her.

Esme nodded her head slowly, looking close to tears. Hermione, seeing this, went and hugged Esme.

"We'll talk more, when Carlisle returns." Esme told them, after composing herself and thanking Hermione.

Everyone stood up and left to do their own things.

Seliene and Harry went to their house, that they shared with Hermione, Ron. and Teddy.

"So, Harry since we're here, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" Seliene asked her mate.

"Nothing, it's just hard not to think about everyone we're leaving behind. How did it feel like, when you left Dumbledore to join with Jasper?" Harry asked her.

"It was one of the hardest decisions I had to make, since I loved that world, but I had to be with Jasper, so I chose what I can live with." Seliene told him.

"Did you ever regret leaving?" Harry asked her.

"Almost every single time, but I knew that I had to go to our world someday. and I was waiting for that chance." Seliene told him.

"I'm glad you decided to come to our world." Harry told her with a lovely smile, as he hugged her close and kissed her neck.

"You know Harry, I didn't tell you one thing." Seliene said suddenly.

"What secrets are you holding within yourself, Seliene Whitlock Potter Hale? Harry asked her.

"I came to Privet Drive, to drop you off at your Aunt's and Uncle's place. It was when I saw you, that I knew you would be the one for me." Seliene told him with a small smile.

"Why didn't you stay there?" Harry asked.

"I knew then that you didn't need me. I have always been watching you. I never lost communication with that world." Seliene answered him.

"How?" Harry asked her, joining his mate on one of the love seats she sat on.

"..I was in the Order as well." Seliene told him, with a soft tone.

"You knew about my trails with the Dementors as well then?" Harry asked her.

Seliene nodded her head.

"That's when Dumbledore thought it was wise to call me." Seliene answered him, with her head bowed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked her, anger seeping into his voice.

"I knew you would feel like this. If I didn't go there, you would have been happily in love with someone else, and I would have been happy, knowing that you were okay." Seliene answered him with a smile.

"What about you?" Harry asked her.

"I would have been watching you from the crowd. I would also die when you die." Seliene answered him and closed her eyes.

Harry was stunned about hearing this. He immediately kissed her with so much love, that it sort of caught Seliene off guard.

"Never ever say that you will die. I'm here with you forever, and you will never leave me." Harry told her with a strained voice, showing her how much it hurt him to hear that. She nodded in reply and smiled before kissing him

"Ron and Hermione are going to coming." Seliene said suddenly.

Harry smiled and moved away from Seliene.

"Hey guys, what do you guys want to do now?" Ron asked them.

"Alice's been bugging me about shopping. Hermione, what do you think?' Seliene asked.

"We should do that. Maybe we could ask Rose as well." Hermione suggested.

"Hey, I asked that question, so that we could do something together." Ron protested.

"Well you both could do something with Jazz and Emmett." Seliene offered.

"You have to open your mouth and create a whole another reality." Harry said and went out to find Jasper and Emmett, with Ron following him.

"Come on, Mione, we need to change, then we can leave." Seliene told her.

Hermione nodded her head and went to her room to pick out her clothes.

Seliene also did that and they got ready to leave within minutes.

They entered the main house, immediately Teddy came out of Alice's and Jasper's room.

"Seli, Jazz told me a story about two kids going to war and it was great." Teddy explained excitedly.

"Really? I have to talk to my brother about what he reads to you." Seliene told him picking him up in her arms.

"Teddy, are you ready to go out with Seliene, Mione, Rose, and I?" Alice asked.


	7. Decisions

Teddy nodded his head eagerly.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat, and then we can leave." Seliene told him.

"I would like pasta, please." Teddy politely asked.

"I'm sure Mom would have some ready for you to eat." Seliene told him.

Seliene and Teddy went to the kitchen to find Esme and Hermione, just for them to find out, that they were looking for them.

Teddy sat down in one of the chairs, while Seliene went to get extra clothing for Teddy, in Rosalie's closest.

Teddy's clothes would be in every room, just in case he decided to spend time with someone else in particular.

By the time Seliene came down, the pasta was cooking, and Esme put it down, since it was ready to eat.

Teddy loves food, and whatever Esme makes, he'll always eat it.

It was late when they came home from shopping.

Teddy fell asleep during the car ride, he had fun running all through the shopping mall.

Everyone came to the main house since they decided to spend time in there. They have three spare rooms on the third floor. Harry and Teddy went to their room and Harry put Teddy in his small bed. He came downstairs to talk about Edward when they got the call from him saying that he reached Denali.

Location: Denali wilderness.

Edward called his family saying that he reached there, and that he was going to stay there for some time. He leaned back against the soft snow bank, letting the dry powder reshape itself around his weight. His skin had cooled to match the air around him as the tiny pieces of ice felt like velvet under his skin.

He was hunting and decided whether or not, on what he should be doing. But he was still struggling about going home.

It wasn't getting any better. He had hidden in the empty Denali's wilderness, but he was no closer to freedom that he had been since the moment that he'd caught her scent.

He heard someone's thought come in and followed by light footsteps. He was not surprised to see Edith here. He knew that she was the one that could help. Everyone even Vampires needed someone like her. Her words, that were filled with comfort and wisdom. Though, she rarely ever talked. She sprang into sight about sixty yards away, leaping onto the tip of an outcropping black boulder and balancing there on her bare feet.

Edith skin was silver in the starlight and her long flaming red hair shone in the light of the moon. Her amber eyes glinted as she spied him, half-buried in the snow and her full lips stretched slowly into a smile. She crouched down on the point of the stone, her fingertips touching the rock, her body coiled.

'Cannonball,' she thought.

She launched herself into the air, her shape become dark, twisting shadow as she spun gracefully between Edward and the stars. She curled herself into a ball just as she struck the piled snow bank beside him.

A blizzard of snow flew up around Edward. The stars went black he was buried deep in the feathery ice crystals.

Edward sighed but didn't move to unearth himself. The blackness under the snow neither hurt or improved the view. He still saw the same.

"Edward?" she called out.

Then snow was flying again as Edith moved her hand as she brushed all the snow away from Edward. Edith had the ability to manipulate already existing elements. She could control any natural resource, if it was already near her.

"Sorry." she murmured. "It was a joke."

"I know, it was funny." Edward told her.

"The others said to leave you alone, but Tanya wanted to make sure you were okay." Edith explained to him.

"Thanks, though I really need your advice." Edward began to say.

"You are going home, aren't you?" she asked him.

"I haven't entirely... decided that yet." Edward hesitated to say.

"I don't think you are going to stay here." Edith explained.

"No, this isn't helping." Edward huffed out, whilst looking at the snow.

"That's Tanya's fault isn't it?" Edith said.

"Of course not." Edward lied smoothly.

"Don't be a gentleman." Edith told him, giving him a smile.

Edward smiled back, as he let this thoughts drift back towards Bella.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me why?" Edith thought.

"I don't want to talk about it." Edward said.

Edith raised her left eyebrow calculating Edward.

"Women troubles?" Edith guessed.

"Not the way you mean it." Edward told her, whilst laughing.

She was quiet, still speculating. She gave up after a silent moment, and her thoughts pursued a new direction.

"Where will you go, Edward? Will you leave back to Carlisle?" Edith asked him.

"I don't think so." Edward whispered.

"I think you will go." Edith told him in her Russian accent. "No matter what it is... or who is it... that is haunting you. You face it head-on. You're the type." She finished explaining

Her thoughts were as certain as her words, and Edward tried to embrace the vision of himself that she carried in her head. It was pleasant to think like that for him. He never doubted his courage, his ability to face difficulty before that horrible hour in a high school biology class such a short time ago.

Edward kissed her cheeks, pulling back swiftly when she twisted her face to face him.

"Do you want me to come there with you? I really need to experience high school." Edith told him. "Everyone's bugging me to find a suitable person, even Eleazar." She continued to say.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." Edward told her, gratitude in his voice.

"You're welcome I guess. So... what do you say?" Edith asked.

"You can come with me. Go pack some clothes. I'm sure Alice would have told others." Edward told her.

"Alright, meet you in few minutes." Edith told him, before disappearing into the forest.

Edward placed his chin on his knees and stared up the sky again.

"Wow, they let you go this easy?" Edward asked her.

"I have my ways." Edith explained, whilst shrugging her shoulders at him.

Edward took her suitcase and they ran towards Carlisle's car. He opened the cars door for Edith, as she climbed in. They drove back to Forks WA, reaching Forks within a hour. When they pulled up to the driveway, everyone was waiting to welcome Edith. She was confused about the new members in the family. Jasper seemed to understand this quickly, as Edith came out of the car.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to embrace Edward and Edith.

"I'm sure we need to explain to Edith, about the new members in our family." Jasper told them.

"Come inside." Alice told them, as she dragged Edward and Edith inside.

They sat down in the living room, waiting, as Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron,this is Edith Denali, she's our cousin from Alaska." Carlisle explained to them.

"Nice to meet you once again." Edith greeted them. "Seliene talks a lot about you."

Seliene hid behind Jasper, in embarrassment, as Harry smiled.

"Edward." Teddy screamed out, as he came running down the stairs, with Rosalie behind him.

Edward got up, as Teddy jumped in his arms, and he spun Teddy in a circle, as Teddy giggled. They both sat down, after the laughing fit. Teddy was slightly nervous, after looking at Edith, since he never met her.

"Don't worry Teddy, this is Edith, our cousin." Jasper told the young boy.

"Hello, I'm Teddy Lupin." Teddy introduced himself, before extending his hand to shake.

Edith smiled before introducing herself.

"I'm Edith Denali. Nice to meet you." She told him, before shaking his hand.

"Edith wants to enroll herself in high school." Alice told everyone.

"I'll arrange for that right now." Esme said whilst giving a bright smile, as she disappeared into Carlisle's office.

"I just wanted to try it out. What's it like to be a high school student? I've never been to school before." Edith told everyone..


	8. New Kid

"I thought everyone went to school in the Muggle world." Ron stated.

"I'm afraid not. Where I came from, women were not allowed to go to school." Edith told him.

"You probably would be around Edward's age." Harry continued.

"I appreciate the fact, that you think I'm younger, but I'm afraid that you are sadly mistaken, by many centuries." Edith commented with a grin.

"Can we talk about something else." Rosalie told them, whilst rolling her eyes.

Edith went to make a phone call to her sisters, when she came into the living room.

"Edith, why don't you come and stay, with us in our cottage." Harry offered.

"I would love to." Edith told him, smiling.

"I called the school's principal, they are willing to accept Edith." Esme told everyone.

"Any school would accept a Cullen, or a relative of a Cullen." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"More gossip to go around, I guess." Edith muttered.

Teddy went to Seliene and sat on her lap, he was still calculating Edith.

"Edith would join us today." Alice announced.

"We have to go to school before lunch, and get this over with." Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, Teddy and I have a lot of catching up to do." Seliene told them, as they both walked into the library, to read a book.

"Edward, would you like to go on a quick hunt, with me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Edward told her, as he got up.

They both went for a quick hunt, on the way, Edward heard Hermione think about the hasty goodbye, that they experienced last week. In her memory, Edward saw the way his features had been twisted, in fierce despair.

"Edward?" Hermione called out to him, when they reached the black forest.

"I had to go, 'Mione." Edward explained. "I have to go now too."

"What happened?" Hermione asked him, with a look of shock.

"Nothing yet, but it will happen, if I stay." Edward told her.

She reached her arm out towards him, Edward feeling how bad it hurt her, cringed away from her hand.

"Do what you must do Edward, just know we will miss you." Hermione told him, with an encouraging smile.

Hermione was wondering now, if Carlisle did the right thing then, sending Edward away. Wondering if she could have done something, to stop Edward from going.

"NO!" Edward exclaimed. "That was what I needed, and Edith helped me. I might have easily betrayed everyone's trust, if Carlisle told me to stay."

"I'm sorry that you're suffering Edward, but you should do what you can, to keep the Swan girl alive." Hermione began. "Even if it means that you must leave us again."

"I know! I know." Edward said, repeating his words, more to himself, than to Hermione.

"Why did you come back?" Hermione asked him. "You know how happy everyone is, to have you here, but if this is too difficult..."

"I don't want to feel like a coward." Edward muttered softly.

They slowed down, to where they were barely jogging through the darkness now.

"It's better to do that, than to put her in danger." Hermione explained to him. "She'll be gone in a year or two."

"You're right." He told her, frowning as he concentrated more on the forest ground, than Hermione's face. "I know that."

Hermione stopped running and turned to look at his expression, making Edward also stop running to look at her.

 _"Are you going to run, though?"_ She questioned in her mind.

Edward hung his head in shame.

"Is it pride, Edward?" Hermione asked him softly. "There is no shame in showing weakness."

"No, this isn't my pride or shame that's keeping me here, not now." Edward told her.

"Nowhere to go?" Hermione guessed.

He laughed shortly. "No, that wouldn't stop me, at all.

"We'll come with you, of course, if that's what you need. You only have to ask us. You've moved on without complaint about the others, we won't begrudge you for this." Hermione told him with a soft smile.

"Thanks 'Mione, but I need to do this, and get it over with." Edward muttered.

"Then let's go and face it, head on." Hermione exclaimed, with her Gryffindor pride.

"That's the pride I wanted to see in you." Seliene said, walking towards them in the forest.

"If you're here, that that means that it is almost time to leave." Hermione muttered, before looking at her pocket watch.

"You never change, 'Mione." Seliene laughed out, as they ran towards the house.

When they reached the living room, the others were waiting for them, already dressed for school.

"We still have some time, before school starts. Should we leave now or should we wait until lunch?" Jasper asked them, as they all sat down in the living room.

"We should leave now, so that we don't have to face the rush. Edith might need some time to adjust." Alice suggested.

"Come straight home, after school, alright children." Esme ordered.

"Sure mom, we'll see you later." They chorused, as they walked to the garage, to get their cars.

"Emmett, we'll take your jeep and Edward's car to school. Edith, you have the choice to choose whom you are going to ride with." Harry said.

"I'll ride with Edward, if that's alright with you guys." Edith told them.

"No worries, Alice you can join us." Seliene suggested as she sat down in Emmett's jeep. The others climbed into the cars and drove to school, arriving a period before lunch.

The school was silent, there wasn't a sound, that could be heard, to human ears of course.

"We need to do a history assignment today, darling." Harry told Seliene as they reached their history classroom.

"We could be partners." Seliene muttered out, slightly amused.

"Like, we will pick someone else or they would pick us." Harry said with a smile.

"I don't know about not picking me. There are lot more candidates ready to be picked by me." Seliene said with a giggle.

Harry growled lowly with anger, but it only served to amuse Seliene more, as she giggled a little louder.

"Harry, you can never scare me." Seliene told him with a loving smile.

He pouted and kissed her quickly before anyone took notice.

"Should we go in now?" Seliene asked him.

"After you, my dear." Harry offered, as he opened the door for her.

"Always a gentleman, that's why I love Brits." Seliene muttered with a smile.

"My pleasure and thank you. It's been a while since I heard something about us. Ron, Hermione, Teddy, and I, are being dominated by a lot of Americans in the family." Harry mused out with a chuckle.

"You love me, as well as our family too much to hate us, don't you dear?" Seliene asked, looking innocently at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled, as they entered the classroom.

They always sat at the far end of the class. The teachers won't bother them, because they give what the teachers wanted, and they never had a problem with any of the Cullens or the Hales, so they just ignore them. Their day are sometimes normal or sometimes it's boring to them. The class went by without any incident.

The Cullens came to the cafeteria for lunch.

"It's going to be okay." Alice breathed out, her eyes unfocused. Edward was in the middle protected by his siblings and Edith.

"Of course, it is." Edward muttered. "This is ludicrous."

The sudden shift from our normal, even playful morning.

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in..." Alice began. "She won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot."

"Of course, we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves." Edward growled out lowly. "I'll be absolutely fine."

"We just want you to be safe." Hermione told him, as Ron held her hand, and led her into her seat.

"Hmmm... I think you're right." Alice told him.

"Of course, I am." Edward muttered.

Edward hated being the focus of their concern. He suddenly felt sympathy for Jasper and Seliene, remembering all the times they hovered protectively over them. Seliene and Jasper met Edward's glance briefly and they grinned.


	9. Encounter

_"Annoying isn't it?'_ Jasper thought to Edward, as Seliene smirked.

Edward grimaced at them, before giving a slight nod.

As soon as Bella walked by, Edward immediately stopped breathing. Seliene leaned into him, for comfort, as Harry put his hand on around Seliene's shoulder.

"Anything new?" Edith asked him.

"Nothing she... must not have said anything." Edward reported, with furrowed brows.

Everyone at the table, raised an eyebrow at this news.

"Maybe, you're not as scary, as you think you are." Ron commented, with a chuckle.

"I bet we could have frightened her better than that." Emmett exclaimed and high-fived Ron.

Edward rolled his eyes at their banter, before shaking his head.

"Wonder why." Emmett muttered, puzzled again over Edward's revelation, about the girl's unique silence.

"We've been over that. I don't know." Edward told him.

"She's coming, try to look human." Alice murmured.

"Human, you say." Emmett said. He held up his right fist, twisting his fingers, into the snowball he'd put in his palm. Of course, it had not melted there. He squeezed it, into a lumpy block of ice.

He had his eyes on Jasper, but Edward saw the direction of his thoughts, so did Seliene. When he abruptly hurled the ice chunk at Edith. Edith smirked and made the ice ricocheted across the length of the cafeteria, too fast to be visible to the human eyes, and shattered with a sharp crack against the brick wall. The brick cracked slightly, upon the ice's impact.

"Very human, Emmett. Why don't you punch through the wall, while you're at it?" Rosalie asked sarcastically, with a scornful look.

"It would look more impressive, if you did it, baby." Emmett suggested with a grin.

Alice elbowed Edward's side.

 _"She's going to look soon, act human."_ Alice thought towards him.

Edward clenched his teeth behind his grin.

"Ease up Edward. Honestly, so you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world." Emmett exclaimed lowly.

"You would know." Edward murmured.

Emmett laughed at this. "You've got to learn to get over things. Like I do, eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt."

Just then, Edith tossed a smaller handful of ice, that she'd been hiding, at Emmett's unsuspected face. He blinked, surprised, before grinning in anticipation.

"You asked for it." Emmett said, as he leaned across the table, and shook his ice-encrusted hair in Edith's direction.

"Ew!" Rosalie complained, as she and Edith recoiled from the ice attack.

Edith laughed at this, before everyone joined in.

Edward could see in Alice's head, how she'd orchestrated this perfectly. Edward that the girl-he should stop thinking of her that way, as if she were the only girl in the world. Bella would be watching them laugh and play, looking as happy and human and unrealistic ideas, as a Norman Rockwell painting.

Alice kept laughing and held her tray up as a shield. Bella must still be staring at them.

"{Staring at the Cullen's again}" Someone thought, catching Edward's and Seliene's attention.

They looked automatically toward the unintentional call, realizing as their eyes found their destination, that was Jessica Stanley.

"{ _What is it about her?_ }" Jessica thought, echoing Edward's frustration.

"Edward and Seliene are staring at you." Jessica said to Bella, with a giggle.

"They don't look angry, do they?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"No, should they be?" Jessica asked her.

"I don't think they like me." Bella said lowly.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody. Well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them, but they're still staring at you." Jessica told her.

"Stop looking at them." Bella told her, with a frustrated look.

Jessica obeyed her order, but giggled.

"I think it's okay, your mind is set. Seliene and Hermione will help you." Alice told Edward.

"Why push it, Edward? Go home take it slow." Jasper suggested.

"What's the big deal?" Ron asked them, disagreeing with Jasper's suggestion.

"Yeah, either he will or he won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way." Emmett told them.

"I don't want to move yet. I don't want to start over. We're almost out of high school, Emmett, finally." Rosalie complained.

"No, Rose. I think it really will be okay. It's firming up, I'm 93% sure, that nothing bad will happen, if he goes to class." Alice explained to her.

"Go to class." Edward told the others, as Seliene and Hermione followed him to class.

They were not late, Mr. Molina was still setting up for today's lab. They went inside, but saw that Bella Swan was there, as she was doodling loops in her notebook.

Edward took his seat beside her, as Seliene and Hermione sat in their usual seat, and they started examining the notes that they took yesterday. Edward was conflicted on whether to have a conversation with Bella, but he decided to have a small chat.

"Hello." Edward said in a quiet voice. He would use that voice to make humans feel at ease and comfortable.

Hermione was surprised, but she hid it well.

"My name is Edward Cullen." Edward told her, introducing himself. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"How do you know my name?" Bella demanded.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town has been waiting for you to arrive." Hermione added in.

Bella turned to look at Hermione. She smiled a little and then frowned at the information, as if it was unpleasant.

"No, I meant, why did you call me Bella?" Bella asked.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" Seliene asked, with a look of confusion.

"No, I like Bella, but I think Charlie, I mean my dad - must call me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone here seems to know me as." Bella explained.

"Oh." Edward said, before looking at Seliene with a conflicted look. Seliene nodded her head towards Bella, indicating for him to make conversation with her.

Edward leaned as far away from her as he could, beginning to smell Bella's scent.

Seliene kicked his chair lightly, to get his attention. Edward was struggling with his self-control, that he had for 70 years.

"Ladies first." Edward mutttered as he looked at Bella. "Or I could start if you wish."

"No, I'll go first." Bella offered.

Seliene was writing, while Hermione looked at the microscope.

Edward instructed them, not to beat them. He wanted to make Bella feel at ease.

 _"Edward you need to make her at ease by talking, not by making her win."_ Hermione thought to him.

"Did you get contacts?" Bella asked him.

"Yes, he did." Seliene snapped, with a cold glare that terrified Bella.

Mr. Molina approached Edward and Bella.

"So Edward, don't you think Bella should get a chance with the microscope or you're sisters?" said Mr. Molina.

"Actually, she identified three of the five." Edward told the teacher.

"Have you done this lab before?" Mr. Molina asked Bella.

"Not with onion root." Bella answered him, with a nervous smile.

"Whitefish blastula?" Mr. Molina probed.

"Yeah." Bella muttered.

Seliene and Hermione looked surprised at this. Today's lab was something Mr. Molina pulled from a more advanced course.

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?" Mr. Molina asked.

"Yes." Bella answered.

"Hmmm. Okay." Mr. Molina muttered, before walking away.

Hermione and Seliene talked, after they finished their worksheet.

The bell rang and they left with Edward to go to their Spanish class, where Emmett was waiting with Ron.

"How did it go?" Ron asked them, as he held Hermione's hand.

"Nobody died." Edward mumbled.

"I guess that's something. When we saw Alice ditch there at the end, I thought it was something else that you did." Emmett commented.

Seliene got a message from Alice.

 _"It's Harry, he needs your help. He almost snapped." Alice sent in a text._

Seliene was in a shock. Usually, Harry was the one with great control, Immediately after getting the text, she dashed outside, heading into the forest.

The others looked towards the hallway, before looking at Edward.

"Harry... almost snapped. Seliene is going to him, to see if he's okay." Edward explained.

"That's odd, he never does that. He's a lot stronger than us, when it comes to self-control." Ron muttered out, worried for his brother.

"We'll see them tonight." Edward told them, though he to was worried.

Seliene saw Alice, Jasper, and Harry, as soon as she reached the woods. Harry had deep black eyes, he was starving.

Harry hugged Seliene, seeking her comfort, which she gave to him immediately. Seliene looked at Jasper and Alice, demanding an answer.

Jasper took a deep breath and explained. "A girl sliced her hand and he was too close. Alice met me, and we both brought him here." Jasper told his sister, giving her a grim look.

Seliene nodded her head, looking at her mate, as he trembled in her arms.

"We'll leave you guys to it." Alice suggested, before leaving with Jasper in tow.

"It's okay darling, it's okay." Seliene told him with a soft voice. "It always happens to us, now look at me."

Harry let go of Seliene, but held her hand, as they went on a quick hunt, before heading home.

Rosalie and Teddy were there, waiting for them. Teddy smiled widely, when he saw them arrive. Seliene smiled at this and picked him up, before promptly hugging him.

"Are you good?" Rosalie asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm good." Harry assured her, before they headed inside.

Seliene and Teddy were in the living room, reading a book, when Harry came and sat down beside them.


	10. Discovery

"What happened back there baby?" Selene asked.

"I don't know, I just hunted with Jazz and Alice last night." Harry explained to her.

"I know, can you play the events in your brain, so I can read them." Selene asked.

"You could just say you want to read it, you know." Harry muttered with a small smile.

"Hmm... Back in my time, it's not appropriate to pry into people's mind without asking." Selene explained. "I know that you don't like it, when people read your mind, without permission."

Harry smiled, with all the love he had, when he was sixteen, towards her. Meanwhile, Teddy went to go find Jasper, because he loved reading with him.

Those things remind Selene very much of Remus and Tonks, even though they are dead, they are alive within Teddy.

Tonks clumsiness and her ability and Remus's hunger for knowledge and character. No matter what, Remus holds the position, he will always be a Marauder.

Seliene has known the Marauders, since they were very young. She smiles brightly, in knowing that she didn't lose James and Remus, that they live within Harry and Teddy.

"Hey everyone, can you come down? We need to talk." Seliene called out.

It took everyone less than a minute to reach downstairs. They sat down on the couches, everyone but Edward and Alice, were confused, since they knew the reason they were called.

"What is it Seliene?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"I believe Harry's got a talent other than having magic. He's just like me." Seliene explained.

"That's understandable, but shouldn't someone born with a talent, make them enhanced when they're changed. That's how yours, Jasper's, Alice's, and Edward's works." questioned Hermione, with a confused look.

"Yes, but my powers were created, because I learnt legilimency and after I turned into a vampire, it sort of enhanced." Seliene explained to her.

"I'm bloody confused, did you say what's his new talent was or not?' Ron asked, even as a vampire, he wasn't always the brightest.

"I didn't say it." Seliene said. "Anyways, I think he can sense and see things in a different waym even for us it's difficult." Seliene explained to them.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Simple, you are the youngest seeker in the century,." Seliene quoted.

Everyone who knew about Quidditch cracked a smile.

"What's Quidditch?" Emmett asked, after a moment of silence.

"It's a sport, really it involves baseball bats and basketballs hoops (inverted) and four flying balls." Hermione explained to him.

"Hermione, you forgot that we do those things while flying." Ron said whilst grinning at Emmett.

Emmett's eyes widened, as he grinned widely at the thought of playing.

"Don't even think about." Rosalie said, seeing the look on her husbands' face, causing everyone to snicker.

"So Edward, how's everything in school?" Carlisle asked him, once everyone quieted down.

"It's good, she's not dead yet nor will she be anytime soon, I believe." Edward explained.

"That's good son, you are doing amazingly well. Even better than me or Seliene for that matter." Carlisle commented, sending a proud look towards his first son.

"Oh come on Carlisle. Seliene's control I could never have. She's been spending time with Harry for almost 17 years, without any problems." Edward said.

"You'll soon get it, Edward, when you find that anchor." commented Seliene.

"How?" Edward asked her.

"It's simple really. Harry was more important to me than his blood was, I fell in love with him." Seliene explained before kissing Harry on his lips.

"I don't think I have to go that far." Edward commented with a blank look, though smiled at seeing Seliene and Harry happy.

Seliene huffed at his reply. "You never know. You might fall in love with her."

That's when Teddy yawned and snuggled deeper into Seliene's side.

"I think it's time for us to finish our conversation here." Carlisle commented whilst chuckling, seeing Teddy try to stay awake.

They all said their good nights before leaving. Harry, Seliene, Ron, and Hermione left with Teddy, and went to their house.

Seliene went to Teddy's room, where the both of them laid down on his bed. Seliene picked up the book, that was left on his bedside table, to read to Teddy, as he snuggled and fell asleep before she finished the story. As she closed the book, she kissed Teddy's forehead before leaving the room.

She went downstairs, where she sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked them, already bored.

"Harry and I have our history report to finish." Seliene told him.

"Guess 'Mione and I could watch some movies, until you two are finished." Ron said with a sigh.

Seliene and Harry left and went to their room, to do their homework, that they finished within ten minutes, already knowing all the answers.

"It's boring when you can't sleep." Ron commented, as he and Hermione entered their room.

"Tell me about it, I have been in this torture for more than 160 years." Seliene told him while rolling her eyes.

"When were you born?" Ron asked in shock.

"I'm older than Dumbledore, by 37 years." Seliene answered him with a smile.

"I thought you were way older than that." Harry told her.

"Thanks, I'm flattered." Seliene replied with a huff.

"What a thing to say to a woman. Honestly, you don't tell a lady, that she looks older than she is!" Hermione scolded the two men.

Harry and Ron scratched their head, whilst apologizing with sheepish smiles, as they were talked till morning.

"Do you want to go and get Teddy? He'll be awake in few minutes." Seliene told Harry.

"Sure." Harry told her, before kissing her forehead, and getting up to go to Teddy's room.

Harry slightly opened the door, to find Teddy already awake in his bed.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed, holding his arms out, waiting to be lifted.

Harry gently lifted Teddy up and got him dressed out of his pajamas, before leaving the room and entering the living room, where the others were. When Teddy saw Seliene, he began wiggling from Harry's grip and reached for Seliene. She giggled at seeing her mate and husband struggle to keep Teddy calm, before taking Teddy from him. If she left Teddy to wait for too long, he would've started crying, nobody wants that for Teddy and it would be unbearable for them.

"Let's go to other house shall we. Teddy needs to eat, before we leave for school." Seliene said, before they all left their house.

They went to the other house, where Alice immediately came skipping downstairs, to take Teddy in her room, to get him dressed for the day. Esme went to the kitchen to prepare food for him, as Seliene went with, to help, knowing that Alice doesn't like it if anyone were to help her.


	11. Incident

As they headed to school, Seliene, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided that they would help Edward, by making Bella ease up to him.

Seliene went to Trigonometry with Mr Verner. It was her first class that she was taking with him. The students are able to change their classes, if they are able to catch up. Though it was no problem, knowing everyone would accept a Cullen or Hale with no problem.

Seliene was sitting next to an empty seat. Bella entered and immediately saw Seliene. Seliene smiled at Bella, which shocked Bella a little, as she went to sit next to Seliene.

"I didn't know you took trigonometry with Mr. Verner." Bella questioned her.

"I had it with Mr. Mason, then I switched it to Mr. Verner." Seliene explained to her.

"I don't know why you would. Mr. Verner literally hates everyone." Bella said with a sigh.

Seliene smiled and nodded her head, agreeing with her.

"It's not too bad today, the weather, I mean?" Seliene asked her. Bella, seeing the conversation start, decided to humor her by answering her questions.

"Not really." Bella mumbled, with a blank look.

"You don't like the cold?" Seliene stated, seeing Bella's look.

"Or anything wet." Bella continued.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live in then." Seliene mused with a smirk.

"You have no idea." Bella commented with a low sigh.

Seliene, hearing this, looked fascinated by what Bella said.

"Why did you come here then?" Seliene asked her, wanting to know more.

"It's.. complicated." Bella said, not knowing how to explain it.

"I'm sure I can keep up." Seliene told her, giving her a small smile to encourage her to continue.

"My mother got remarried." Bella told her.

"That doesn't sound too complicated. When did that happen?" Seliene asked her, with a sad smile.

"Last September." Bella told her, in a small voice, making Seliene look at her in slight pity, which she hid quickly.

"And you don't like him." Seliene stated, seeing how Bella reacted.

"No, Phil is fine. Too young maybe, but nice enough." Bella explained.

"Why didn't you stay with them then?" Seliene asked with a look of confusion.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." Bella told her, with a small smile.

"Have I heard of him?" Seliene asked, recalling all the players she knew.

"Probably not, he doesn't play well. Strictly minor league, so he moves a lot." Bella quickly explained to her.

"So your mother sent you here, so that she could travel with him." Seliene assumed.

Bella's chin raised a fraction as she answered. "No, she didn't send me here. I sent myself."

Seliene's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I don't understand." Seliene admitted.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy, so I decided it was time to spend time with my dad." Bella explained to her, seeing her confused look.

"Are you okay with that, you're unhappy." Seliene pointed out.

"And? What of it?" Bella asked with a challenging look.

"That doesn't seem fair." Seliene commented whilst shrugging.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you life isn't fair." Bella said laughing without humor.

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before." Seliene stated dryly.

"So that's all." Bella stated.

"You put a good show., but I'd be willing to bet, that you're suffering more than you let on." Seliene stated, already knowing the answer.

Bella grimaced at Seliene, before looking away, knowing she couldn't deny.

"Am I wrong?" Seliene questioned Bella, challenging her to try to deny, as Bella tried to ignore Seliene.

"I didn't think so." Seliene muttered dryly.

"Why does it matter to you? You hated me before." Bella asked her.

"That's a good question." Seliene commented with a small smirk.

Bella sighed, before turning and scowling at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" Seliene asked, seeing her scowl.

"Not exactly, I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is easy to read., my mother always calls me her open book." Bella explained.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Seliene told her.

"You must be a good reader then." Bella stated.

"Usually." Seliene said, flashing Bella a grin.

When the bell rang, Seliene swiftly got up and walked away.

Seliene went to the parking lot, where her siblings and Harry were waiting with Edward by his Volvo. The rain stopped, but the parking lot was full of puddles and patches of black ice. Bella headed for her truck carefully, navigating the icy puddles. Edward stands by his silver Volvo with his siblings, about to climb in, before looking towards Bella, seeing her watch him. Edward looks away not a second later, towards the sound of a high pitched screech, that quickly grows louder.

Bella turns around, to see a van skidding through the parking lot, spinning out of control, heading directly towards her. Edward looked at Bella in horror, scared for her. The van's tires hit the ice at the worst possible angle, where Edward launched himself across the lot, throwing himself between the skidding van and the frozen girl. He moved so fast that everything was a streaky blur except for the object of his focus. Edward caught her around the waist, being gentle as to not hurt her.

Edward had already done too much. As he'd nearly flown through the air to push her out of the way.

The screaming begins, yelling calls for help. Many students jumped to Tyler's aid, while others ran to Bella and Edward. Amidst the chaos, Bella sees Edward's siblings looking at Edward, but they show no hint of concern for his safety. Instead, they looked at him with disapproval and fury.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked her, worried for her silence.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bella told him, still in shock.

Mike and Eric move towards them, and Edward took this as an exit and moved from there. Edward looked at his siblings and saw that they were looking at him with disapproval, some more than the others, and he knew he screwed up.

The Cullen's house was intensively quiet, Edward knew the reasons why.

After Teddy was put to sleep, they went straight to the dining room, so Teddy wouldn't wake up and hear.

Harry, Seliene, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett on one side. On the other side Hermione, Ron, Esme, Alice and Carlisle with Edward.

"I'm sorry." Edward told his siblings, as he looked at his everyone sitting on the opposite side of the table. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless and I take full responsibility for my hasty actions."

"What do you mean by taking full responsibility?" Seliene asked angrily whilst glaring at him.

She didn't care about exposure, but the safety of her family always comes first. She would do anything to save them, anything to make sure they stayed safe.

"I'll make sure no one will get in trouble from this, not even Teddy." Edward told her.

Hearing Teddy's name, pricked everyone's concern. They would do anything to save Teddy, to make sure his life wasn't risk.

"How are you going to fix it?" Rosalie asked him, as she got more protective about what the situation might lead too.

"Not the way you mean." Edward hissed at her. "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

"No!" Esme exclaimed. "No, Edward."

"Edward think about Teddy. He already missed you too much and you don't want to make him feel worse. Ask Jasper how bad he was last time." Hermione told him, with urgency in her voice, not wanting her brother to leave.

"It's only for a few years and I'll visit often." Edward told them.


	12. Greenhouse

"Esme's right though, you can't go anywhere now. That would be the opposite of helpful." Emmett told him.

"Emmett is right, Edward. The girl will most likely talk more, if you disappear. So either all of us leave or not." Carlisle said.

"She won't say anything." Hermione stated.

"You don't know her mind, Hermione." Carlisle told her.

"We know this much. Alice, back us up." Edward stated.

Rosalie's palm smacked down on the table with a loud bang.

"We can't allow this girl a chance to say anything! Carlisle, you must see that." Rosalie exclaimed.

"Alice, what do you see?"Jasper asked his mate.

"I would really appreciate if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all Edward's serious, Hermione and I will be her best friends soon, and I would be very angry if you do anything to Bella." Alice explained to them.

"But Alice you cannot possibly be friends with a human." Jasper told her.

"Bella is not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about." Edith stated.

"How would you know?" Jasper asked her dryly.

"I know enough." Edith told him, challenging him to deny her.

"What Alice? What are you hiding?" Edward asked her with a frustrated look.

"I told you there was a change coming, I don't know Edward." Alice told him.

Emmett and Ron grumbled, they always get frustrated when Alice, Seliene, and Edward have these kinds of conversation.

Alice shook her head, trying not to let Edward in.

"Is it about the girl?!" Rosalie demanded. "Is it about Bella?"

"No!" Edward shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Seliene yelled. "You know the reasons why we have this conversation without Teddy! Try to behave and stop acting like children!"

Seliene went to their room and saw that Teddy was awake, but he didn't cry. He was just staring at Seliene, before holding out his hands.

"Teddy, what happened? Why are you awake sweetheart?" Seliene asked him, as she picked him up and placed him on her lap, as she sat down on his bed.

"Huge sound woke me up." Teddy told her, as he snuggled into Seliene's lap.

"Edward was angry and he accidentally dropped something." Seliene explained to him, as she rocked him.

"I don't want to sleep." Teddy told her in a small voice.

"You have to, or you'll be tired all day tomorrow." Seliene explained to him.

"No, I don't want to. I want to stay up with you and Uncle Harry." Teddy said to her, before tearing up, as his hair turned to white.

Seliene hugged him, calming him down, as his hair turned back to his original color, before her and Teddy got up, and walked down the stairs. All the members immediately stopped talking, at the sight of Teddy and Seliene arriving. Emmett got out of his chair and picked Teddy up, and swung him in the air, making Teddy laugh as his hair turned pink. All the Cullen's looked shocked at this, before looking at the wizards at the table, waiting for an explanation. Harry cleared his throat, at all their looks.

"We never came across the situation to explain this matter, have we?" Seliene asked them, with a sheepish smile.

"Teddy is a Metamorphmagus, just like his mother." Hermione told them.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked them, as he sat down with Teddy.

"He can change his appearance and his facial features to suit his need." Seliene explained. "For example, Teddy can you change your eyes to look like Harry?"

Teddy concentrated on Harry's face and his eyes changed color to green, causing everyone to gasp in awe.

"Teddy can you change your eye color, to look like ours?" Alice asked him, as she got up to sit next to him.

Teddy concentrated and changed his eyes to gold.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed in awe, before promptly picking him up and sitting back next to Jasper.

"I think we can finish this conversation another time." Carlisle suggested.

Everyone left the table except Alice, Jasper, and Edith, who was watering the plants in the kitchen. Alice poured some water from a water bottle, and Edith manipulated the water, and poured it into the plants. Teddy was in awe, as he saw the way she played with the water. Alice did this on purpose, so that Teddy could ease up to Edith. Teddy yawned, before holding his arms out towards Jasper, who smiled, as he picked up Teddy, and took one of his books to read. Sometime later, Teddy fall asleep to Jasper's voice, who let Teddy sleep on his shoulder. Jasper rarely does things like this. Seliene smiled at the sight and sat down next to Jasper.

In the morning, Teddy woke up, and he was getting ready with Esme. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came downstairs, and later Seliene and Rosalie came down with Alice.

"We have a field trip in local community college!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"Not the type of greenhouses we know Hermione." Ron muttered towards his mate.

"Yeah, Muggle green houseplants won't sting or kill you." Seliene grumbled, clearly remembering Wizardry plants, and the amount of trouble they caused.

"Can we talk English here." Emmett commented, confused on what they were talking about.

"We are talking English here, Emmett." Harry stated with a grin.

Esme gave the permission slip to Hermione, knowing that Hermione and Rosalie are the more responsible ones for studies. The rest don't really care much about studies, but everyone in the Cullen's family, cared about the family. and they would fight till the death to protect everyone in it. Mr. Molina and a tour guide led several dozen kids through the greenhouse. Bella kept an eye on Edward, who was up ahead with Alice, Jasper, and Hermione.


End file.
